Surfing Dreams
by Dulcina-and-Fueisu
Summary: What seems like a harmless trip to the beach and a few surfing lessons turns into a harrowing adventure for Ryo, Shin, and Shuu.


Surfing Dreams

Disclaimer: Minerva reporting! -salutes- Oi. I get the dirty job... -bites the disembodied hand twisting her arm behind her back- Shuu is not mine, and Ryo and Shin do not belong to Dulcina. We are too dirt poor to be able to afford them, anyway. This is just our way of having fun. We aren't getting paid or anything! I swear! -shifty eyes- whew. No Interpol. Thank goodness. Well, now that that's out of the way, on with the story! Enjoy!

Shin sat on the couch, wishing he could go out to the beach instead of staying inside. 'Who said I couldn't? Maybe I could drag Ryo and Shu with me,' Shin thought, getting off the couch and going towards 'their' room, to find both in the room.

"Hey guys. Would you two like to go to the beach?" Shin asked, standing in the doorway.

Shu sat up from his prone position on his bed and stretched. He mulled it over a bit, trying to brush the cobwebs from his thoughts.

"Mmmmm.....Yeah. Sure. I wouldn't mind." He stood up and went to a dresser to grab his surfing suit and sandals so that he could change.

Ryo didn't move for a while. "You two can go. I don't want to go. Have fun surfing," Ryo said, smiling at the two.

"But, Ryo, the point is to do something together. We'll show you how to surf, right Shu?" Shin asked desperately.

Shu nodded. "Dude, I know that you don't know how, and you're not a Ronin unless you know. Even TOMA knows how," he pointed out.

Ryo was hesitant. He didn't know much beyond soccer, and he wasn't as fond of water as the others. He sighed. 'What can it hurt just to try?' Ryo thought, getting out of his chair to grab a swim suit and sandals.

"Thank you so much, Ryo!" Shin said, glomping Ryo happily.

Shu laughed and pulled him off. "Come on Shin. Let's jam! That water is screaming my name. Shuuuuuuuuuu! Shuuuuuuu! Come surf! We miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss you!" he cried melodramatically.

Shin and Ryo both laughed. "We'll leave as soon as Ryo is ready, Shu," Shin said, excited to finally be going out for a change.

Shu huffed and went over to Ryo. He grabbed the swim trunks and shoved them on his head. "There we go, he's ready to go," he said, beaming from ear to ear.

"Shu....I can't see, Shu..."Ryo said, his arms out as he tried to find the wall.

Shu laughed and guided him over to the wall. "There you go! Bathroom's that way," he said, pointing him towards the door.

"That doesn't help, Shu. What part of I can't see don't you understand?" Ryo asked, trying to figure out which way he was going.

Shu laughed. "Who's slow now? Why not take the trunks off your head?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryo growled, blushing with embarrassment. Shin chuckled a little, trying not to be too loud and embarrass him further.

Shu grinned and pulled the trunks off Ryo's head, then shoved them into his arms. He opened the door and shoved him through it, slapping his butt as he did. "Hayaku! Hayaku!"

"Shu..." Ryo cut off what he was going to say, blushing furiously.

Shu laughed boisterously. "Shoo! Away with you! I want to go surf!"

Ryo changed quickly and came back out of the bathroom, feeling kind of akward.

"Ready to go?" Shin asked, looking at Ryo.

"Ready and waiting! I'll drive," Shu declared, grabbing his keys and his surfboard and heading to the car.

Shin grabbed Ryo's wrist and dragged him out the door before he decided he wanted to change his mind. Shin opened up the car door for Ryo, who hesitantly climbed into the vehicle.

Shu jumped in the front seat, revved the engine, and sped off down the road once he was sure they were all in. "Get ready, beach, here we come!"

"You ready to learn how to surf, Ryo?" Shin asked, smiling at him.

"Ummm...I..."Ryo blushed, not knowing what to say.

Shu grinned. "It'll be fun, just wait and see. You'll take to it like a fish to water."

Shin looked out the window, seeing the ocean sparkling under the light of the sun. "Today is going to be a fun day."

Shu grinned. "Oooooooooooooooh yeah. Definitely."

They made it to the parking lot, Shin waiting impatiently for the car to stop so that he could drag Ryo out and hit the water. "Shu, can't you hurry it up?"

Shu grinned and floored the gas, swerving around cars and finding a spot on the row closest to the beach. "That close enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you muchly. Now, off we go," Shin said, grabbing Ryo's hand and dragging him out of the car.

Shu grabbed their two surfboards and headed to the rental stand to grab one for Ryo. He paid for it and ran to the water. "Here you go, Ryo. You can start him off, Shin."

Shin laughed. "Ok. First off, you need to learn some balance, and to do that, we are going to stay on land for a while."

Shu dived into the water and headed for the deeper waters. The waves today were the perfect size.

Shin continued teaching Ryo, trying to keep one eye on Shu, just in case something DID happen.

Shu rode through the tunnel the wave made once he had gotten on his feet. He stuck his hand in the water and swerved out at the last moment.

Shin applauded Shu's ride. "Ryo, you look about ready to take on some of the smaller stuff. Do you want to head out and try?" Shin asked, eager and yet cautious, not wanting Ryo to do something he didn't feel he was ready for.

"Sure, why not? It's just little ones, right?" Ryo said, grabbing his board, determined to try this out.

Shu paddled out again and prepared for the next wave. As he stood up and rode he wave, he kept an eye on Shin and Ryo. He wanted to see how well his leader was doing.

"Ok Ryo, here's a nice little one for you. Just feel it out and you'll be ok," Shin said, standing on the beach to watch. Ryo waited, but stood up too soon, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water.

Shu laughed, causing himself to lose his balance. "Whoa!" He fell back into the water, and the thin rope attaching his ankle to the surfboard wrapped around his foot. The undertow of the rather large wave he was riding caught him up, making it impossible for him to swim to the surface.

"SHU!!!" Shin yelled, running into the water to try to save Shu from the massive undertow.

Shu tried to reach his ankle, but he hadn't had the chance to take a breath when he fell, so he was starting to see spots from lack of air. His chest hurt, and his head was started to pound with his heartbeat. He gave up on the ankle and kicked upwards as the undertow weakened.

Shin swam as quickly as he could, hoping that he'd reach Shu before he drowned in the undertow.

"Shu!! Shin!!" Ryo yelled, hoping maybe his yelling would give them some kind of beacon showing where the top was.

Shin finally found Shu and headed straight for his ankle. He ripped the velcro strap off and took Shu's hand to lead him upwards.

The last thing Shu felt before falling unconscious was a slightly smaller hand grabbing his and tugging. He could tell it was Shin's by the softness.

Shin swam to shore with Shu in tow and laid him on the golden sand. He put his ear to Shu's chest to make sure he was alive. Sure enough, he was alive.

"Shu! Shu! Wake up, Shu!" Shin said, shaking him back to us, Shu," Ryo said, accompanying Shin in trying to shake him awake.

Shu groaned and coughed. He choked when water went up his nose and turned onto his side.

Shin forced Shu back on his back. "Don't try to move. You may be a little sore."

That nearly made Shu laugh. "I'm Hardrock. A little thing like an undertow can't hurt me," he replied, sitting up to prove his point.

"Even the hardest of rocks has a minimal weakness to the beatings of water," Shin said, his eyes filled with concern.

Shu smiled at him to alleviate his concerns. "I'll live. Don't worry. It's not like worse hasn't happened to me."

"True, but you can't blame us for worrying about you," Ryo said, looking over at Shin.

"Yeah, you like to get into a lot of trouble."

Shuu grinned widely. "It's 'cause I'm hardheaded. Really, I'll live. Want to go surf some more?"

"Uhh...I think that I've had enough fun for one day. Anyway, if we don't head back soon, Weiss and the others will come after us," Ryo said, chuckling a little.

Shuu laughed. "I can just see Aya glaring and Touma trying to calm him down. Let's stick around here, just to ruffle their feathers. What do you say?"

Shin moved behind Shuu and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryo moved to where he was practically in his lap, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I think we can have more fun at home. What do you say?" Shin asked, starting to nibble the outer edge of Shuu's ear.

Shuu moaned and nodded. He couldn't really speak thanks to Ryo, and the ear! Ryo and Shin both chuckled as they moved away from Shuu. "Let's go, Shuu. More fun awaits at a different place." Ryo winked at Shuu.

Shuu grinned wolfishly. "I'll drive!"

"As long as that foot of yours can get us there soon," Shin said, giving Shuu a quick kiss before running to the car with Ryo close behind.

Shuu growled and jumped in the driver's seat as the other two arranged themselves. He got them there in no time flat, running red lights and all.

Shin and Ryo ran out of the car. "A little eager, aren't we, Shuu?"

"Well, that's due to a little fishy and his fiery friend, now, isn't it?" He raced them up the stairs, almost surprised to find no one home.

Shin beat the other two into the room. "You know you enjoyed it Shuu."

Shuu laughed and tackled him to the bed. "Why, of course I did, angelfish."

Shin laughed at that, then Ryo came in on top of Shuu. "You know what I would enjoy?"

Shuu looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "What would that be?"

"Both of you, all sweaty, and moaning with passion," Ryo said, starting to nibble on Shuu's ear again. Shin put his lips to Shuu's again, but this time more passionately than the last.

Shuu turned over on top of Shin. "I think that could be arranged..."

Author's Note: Dulcina: -laughs- Gomen, minna. Due to restrictions, there is no lemony goodness to be found here.

Fueisu: -smiles- You always have your imagination, though. Can't you just see these three together, though? Does anyone have the link to ? Hehe. It doesn't appear to be working.

Dulcina: Well, actually, Fueisu, I think I found it. Hehe. Well, anywho, I hope you liked the story.

Fueisu: Lol! The same goes for me. -gets down on her hands and knees and kisses the reader's feet- Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! With a naked Shin, a naked Ryo, and a naked Shuu with cherries and whipped cream on top!

Dulcina: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay. We aren't going there, Fueisu, but please, do read AND review. There is going to be a Ronin/Weiss crossover series coming out soon, once Fueisu is done with it.

Fueisu: -whistles and twiddles thumbs- I have six or seven pages handwritten....I just don't feel it's enough yet...Hehe....

Dulcina: Well, they aren't hear to listen to us chatter. Until next time! Bye bye!

Fueisu: -waves- First one to review gets a picture of Shin sleeping! Well, that's if you leave your email or a signed review.


End file.
